


When you touch me, it's so powerful

by TheDemonCrowley



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: BDSM, If you do not like it, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, These dumb bitches are in love, This is a consensual relationship between two fictional adult characters, please do not read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 03:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDemonCrowley/pseuds/TheDemonCrowley
Summary: Kinktober Prompt Day 1 Power difference/authorityJack holds the power in his relationship, in the universe, and Rhys worships at the altar that is Handsome Jack





	When you touch me, it's so powerful

**Author's Note:**

> This only eludes to sex but I'm a soft hearted cancer and once I started writing it this way I couldn't stop

Rhys, at this point in time, is still "small cheese" at Hyperion, but certainly higher than the grunts.

Not that the grunts tend to live past a few weeks of working there. Rhys pretty much mainlined coffee and sugar to stay awake and worked himself to the bone to get a promotion. His boss recommended him to Henderson and Henderson took Rhys into his group of worklings because of his productivity.

Admittedly Rhys fucked himself a little bit but he's fine and functioning,  _ thank you very much Vaughn. _

Handsome Jack isn't just the CEO of his own company, he has his fingers in so many pies, his hold on all of these markets across the universe and he does it all like it's nothing.

Rhys has wanted to kneel at the Altar of Handsome Jack since he first saw a picture of him when Rhys was in his early twenties.

He ignored his parents wishes for him to not go, they all knew Hyperion is literally signing up to die, nobody stays around for more than a year unless they're a department head. Permanent firings from work and life.

Rhys wanted him, but he didn't expect to  _ get  _ him.

Rhys didn't expect Jack to see him and want him and then  _ keep him around. _

Jack is less God-like in his brain, Jack is human enough to have terrible morning breath and steal the blankets, but he is still larger-than-life.

Jack has power over everybody and everything in the universe almost, but the power he has over Rhys is probably his most favorite.

The willingness of submissive, bitchy, bratty Rhys. Smart as he is pretty and always desperately eager for Jack's cock.

He wears the bruises Jack gives him proudly, dressed in the clothes he's had paid for with Jack's black card, and unbeknownst to Rhys, an engagement ring that's been burning a hole in Jack's pocket for the past three weeks.

Rhys flops down onto the bed, shoving his way under the covers and into Jack's willing arms. Rhys still smells like sweat and Jack in his arms despite cleaning up a little in the bathroom, but Jack wouldn't have it any other way.

"You have your thinking face on." Rhys yawns out, nuzzling into Jack's neck. "What're you thinking about sir?"

"Nothing pumpkin." Jack smacks a kiss to Rhys's sleepy forehead, grinning at the happy hum Rhys let's out.

Jack may hold the universe in his hands, but Rhys holds Jack's heart carefully in his own.

Jack wouldn't change it for all of the vaults he could get his hands on.

**Author's Note:**

> Non tales compliant
> 
> Not mentioned or needed but Angel is alive in this au, Jack let her go after a few years of her being locked up


End file.
